


Не исключено

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Frank (2014), Wanted (2008)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Crossover, Gen, ooc, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое, дорога и сокровенное, небрежно замаскированное под бред.<br/>Написано по заявке: «По дороге домой Френк встречает Уэсли Гибсона»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не исключено

Уэсли встречает этого парня на рассвете. Лучи солнца только-только начинают пробиваться над горизонтом, и большая часть окружающего пейзажа все еще тонет в туманной утренней дымке. К этому времени он проводит в дороге не меньше 12 часов, до красноты растирает глаза, слушает нытье давно не кормленного желудка и мучается мигренью то ли от однообразия дороги, то ли от вереницы спешащих навстречу трейлеров, слепящих фарами дальнего света. Может поэтому поначалу кажется, что одиноко бредущая по обочине фигура в махровом халате ему только чудится. Или снится? Для верности он лихо щипает себя за ногу, и, фак, как же больно!

\- Эй, - тормозит он рядом с незнакомцем, но тот, будто не замечая, продолжает плестись дальше, и Уэсли ничего не остается, кроме как крошечными рывками догонять его в попытке привлечь внимание. В конце концов, когда ничего путного из этого не выходит, а терпение, то, что не железное, лопается, Гибсон резко давит на тормоза, и решительно, даже немного зло выскакивает из машины.

\- Эй! - окрик получается громче, чем он рассчитывал, а посреди пустынной трассы в поле и вовсе оглушающим, но вот как раз он и достигает слуха чудика, и тот останавливается, слепо шаря перед собой взглядом, неловко отворачивает лицо от пытающего заглянуть ему в глаза Уэсли.

\- Ты в порядке? - уже тише спрашивает Гибсон. - Куда направляешься?

_Охуенный, блин, вопрос._

Встречный ожидаемо не спешит ему отвечать, лишь стучит зубами и ощутимо дрожит всем телом.

\- Черт, парень, да ты мокрый насквозь из-за тумана, - тянет водитель и рассеянно оборачивается на свою колымагу, перетряхивая в уме ее содержимое. - Пойдем, - он выразительно указывает в сторону машины. Естественно, тот, к кому обращен этот жест, остается неподвижен и безответен. И Уэсли не готов рискнуть и прикоснуться к нему. Не потому что боится за себя.

\- Ладно, - как ни в чем не бывало кивает Гибсон и направляется  к машине сам, с головой и грохотом скрываясь в объемном нутре багажника. - Вот, - выныривает он оттуда с чудом нашедшемся в бардаке шерстяным пледом, - твою мать! - и идет догонять под шумок удаляющегося парня.

\- Послушай, это какая-то гребаная фантасмагория, - злится он скорее сам на себя за то, что не может, как большинство, забить и свалить отсюда своей дорогой. - Возьми хотя бы плед, чудо-юдо ты ушастое.

Уже не ожидая никакого реакции, он расправляет покрывало в руках и набрасывает его на непонятного чувака, целясь на плечи, но выходит - с головой. Тот резко останавливается, отчего Уэсли налетает на него со спины, но резво отскакивает в сторону, и осторожно начинает исследовать новый для себя предмет кончиками пальцев. _По-музыкальному длинных, красивых пальцев_ , думает больная голова Гибсона, пока сам Уэсли с удовлетворением наблюдает, как незнакомец закутывается плотнее в пришедшийся ему по вкусу плед и ниже натягивает на голову его край.

\- Ну, и отлично, - выдыхает Уэсли с таким облегчение, словно только что роды принял. - Не Бог весть что, но моя одежда тебе все равно бы не полезла, - продолжает он затянувшийся разговор с самим собой и вдруг смеется устало от абсурдности происходящего, - какого черта, я даже имени твоего не знаю…

\- Френк.

Гибсону кажется - ему определенно сейчас ЧТО-ТО послышалось.

\- Что, прости? - обалдело переспрашивает он.

\- Френк, - повторяет немного хриплый голос из-под покрывала, - меня так зовут. Ты хотел знать.

Уэсли вхолостую открывает и закрывает рот, оглядывается зачем-то по сторонам, нервно трет ухо.

\- А раньше нельзя было обратить на меня внимание? - запальчиво интересуется он.

\- Я… - встреченный на дороге усердно подбирает слова, - извиняюсь.

\- Мне прям сразу стало легче, - не может удержаться Гибсон, но особо не злится. Да и оцепенение быстро проходит, сменяясь воспрянувшей ни к месту усталостью. – Я Уэсли. Поедешь? – он кивает себе за спину. Правда сразу понимает, что подпокрывальный зверь явно ни черта не видел. Но тот неожиданно делает шаг в указанном направлении, а потом уже и вовсе идет к машине безо всякого стеснения, забирается на заднее сидение, устраивается поудобнее и затихает.

Почему Уэсли так спокойно соглашается с этим и усаживается за руль, не опасаясь, что новоявленный Френк не окажется вдруг сумасшедшим маньяком-убийцей, расчленяющим незадачливых, вопиюще беззаботных водителей, и не накинется на него со спины с умело запрятанной в рукаве удавкой, бритвой, спицей - вопрос не самый простой. Наверное, в этот ранний утренний час бессонного отупения Гибсон напрочь лишился способности думать и анализировать. Но ему, хоть клерку-неудачнику, хоть хладнокровному киллеру, сейчас (и пока он не проспится) категорически насрать. Психов вокруг гораздо больше, чем видно невооруженным взглядом, и они не обязательно беспричинно бродят уединенными дорогами, а еще выдают беспроцентные кредиты в банках, покупают стринги со стразами из последней коллекции Victoria’s Secret, вручают Пульцеровские премии или присягают на Конституции. Разницы никакой, лишь степень безумия варьируется, а также ее адаптация под шаблон нормальности в обществе. _Эк, куда тебя, Гибсон, занесло, едь прямее, а то, не ровен час, встречные столбы начнут навстречу прыгать, дозаносишься_.

Несмотря на взошедшее солнце, глаза, уже вовсю игнорируя понукания заторможенного сознания, слипаются, грезят снами наяву: мимо пролетающий билборд скалится хищно стрелкой указателя на придорожный мотель.

\- Надо поспать, - озвучивает Уэс мысль, звучащую на разные голоса в его голове, и кидает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, - ты что об этом думаешь, Френк?

Френк, явно не думает, а делает. Или снова выпал в свой молчаливый безреакционный астрал. Впрочем, водитель без стеснения трактует это в угоду себе, как «молчание – знак согласия», и уж тем более не мучается сомнениями о том, что собирается уснуть в комнате с малознакомым чудиком.

*

Хозяйка отеля, вопреки всем правилам гостеприимства, встречает их тяжелым подозрительным взглядом, но снисходит до кривой, вежливой по ее мнению усмешки, когда становится обладательницей пары купюр нужного номинала. Она снимает с крючка ключ, но отдавать его не торопится, красноречиво глядя на завернутую в одеяло фигуру у Гибсона за спиной.

\- Мой друг, - мастерски закатывает глаза Уэсли, - он из религиозной группы. Братство ткачей, может знаете, там один черный вообразил себя богом… Нет? Ну и ладно, секта - она и в Африке секта, ничего интересного, - он нетерпеливо, с плохо скрываемым раздражением похлопывает рукой по обшарпанной стойке ресепшена и таки получает заветную отмычку. Вместо нее он сейчас охотнее бы взвесил в руке металл привычной формы и содержания, но слишком много в нем усталости, чтобы думать об этом всерьез.

\- Сними только мокрые вещи, - успевает он сказать в номере прежде, чем проваливается в черноту.

* 

Просыпается Гибсон, словно из болотной жижи выныривает. В комнате душно, пахнет прошлыми постояльцами и безысходностью, на краю его кровати сидит покрывальная мумия, мыча что-то под нос, на полу неприглядный ком мокрой, грязной одежды, второе спальное место без единой складки.

\- Почему ты не лег спать? – ворчит Уэсли, пытаясь вспомнить, как он сам добрел до кровати. Мозг натужно буксует на попытке угадать время за задернутыми шторами или хотя бы примерно понять – утро/вечер? На дату не стоит и замахиваться.

\- Задумался, - глухо отзывается Френк.

\- Надо вещи найти тебе. Плед это, конечно, хорошо, но, по-моему, с головы его можно все-таки снять…

\- У меня есть справка.

Френк так резко выкидывает руку в неизвестно кого останавливающем жесте, что она чуть не приходится сонному Уэсли по и без того мятому лицу.

\- Рад за тебя, - флегматично отзывается тот, отшатываться - для слабаков, - а пожрать нет?

\- Нет, - звучит удивленно, но руку опускает.

Гибсон без обид пожимает плечами:

\- Значит, пойду искать. И шмотье.

\- Я с тобой?

\- Ну уж нет, - усмехается Уэсли, - только не в этой дыре. Я как должен объяснять аборигенам твой пододеяльный перфоманс? Не хватало нам еще четвертое возрождение ку-клус-клана устроить. Нацепи ты Ghostface, и то меньше бы шороха вышло, пофоткался бы с фанатами и делов, – Гибсону вдруг до тошноты отвратителен собственный тон, аж сплюнуть хочется. _Тоже, блин, самый нормальный человек на планете нашелся._ – Короче, побудь здесь, я быстро. Ладно?

\- Конечно.

\- Ты, кстати, что ешь?

\- Через трубочку, - отвечает Френк, следуя собственной непоколебимой логике.

Уэсли трясет все еще тяжелой со сна головой:

\- Все, что можно есть через трубочку, так что ли?

\- В точку, - соглашается голос из-под одеяла. – И трубочку.

\- Да понял я, понял, - бурчит Уэсли, направляясь к выходу. – Ты тут поосторожней, окей?

Что бы Френк не ответил, Гибсон сказал это скорее для собственного спокойствия. Ему иррационально хочется, чтобы его новый знакомый не навредил себе в его отсутствие. Или не ушел? _Сдался он тебе, больной ты ублюдок,_ устало думает Уэсли, _слово-то какое правильное - «ублюдок»_ , и с выдохом делает шаг из номера.

*

Он возвращается только через пару часов, снова смертельно усталый и издерганный непрошенным любопытством скучающих провинциалов: а откуда вы приехали, да куда вы направляетесь… Но без них ни черта бы он не нашел в этой сраной глухомани.

\- Ну что, как ты? – преувеличенно бодро протискивается он в номер, после того, как замечает, что стоит перед дверью, и от невесть откуда свалившегося вакуума нечем дышать. Ох уже эти панические атаки из ниоткуда, вернувшиеся ни к месту после убийства Слоана, вваливаются в голову, как к себе домой, суки, жрут не помогающие больше таблетки напоказ с наглыми рожами: «Ну, а что ты будешь делать теперь?»

\- А ты? – по странному стечению обстоятельств спрашивает Френк.

Конечно же Гибсон ответит «в порядке».

\- Вот, - он сгружает у торчащих из-под одеяла ног добычу в ироничном мусорном мешке, - не мерзни. – Сам плюхается на все еще не примятую кровать напротив, шуршит оберткой бургера и всем своим видом показывает, что ничего, кроме еды, его сейчас не заботит, но по факту – внимательно ждет, как Френк будет разбирать обновки.

Тот в первую очередь втаскивает пакет под покрывало и долго шуршит им там.

\- Темно же, - наудачу комментирует Уэс, но ответа не получает. Зато стоит ему лишь заикнуться, - ты бы в душ сходил что ли… - копошение мгновенно прекращается. Больная тема? Гибсон комкает слишком скоро опустевшую обертку в компактный шарик и отправляет щелчком куда-то в угол. – Не хочешь, не надо. Кстати, на вот, - он достает из внутреннего кармана куртки и протягивает Френку формованный кусок пластика на резинке. Тот медлит пару секунд, но все же выныривает из-под одеяла рукой, находит на ощупь предлагаемое и втягивает к себе для знакомства, вполне отчетливо напоминая слона, хоботом ворующего арахис.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Фенк спустя десяток суматошных секунд, резко поднимается и вместе с мешком исчезает в ванной. Уэсли облокачивается об изголовье и закрывает глаза.

*

А когда открывает, на него с усмешкой смотрит Гай Фокс. Хотя Гибсону кажется, будто он сам, вернее его темная, жестокая, злая ипостась, усмехается с маски на лице Френка. _И откуда ты взялась, стерва, ведь не было же._

\- Уэсли, у тебя лицо странное, - слышится будто издалека.

\- И это ТЫ мне говоришь, - хрипло хмыкает Гибсон и снова смотрит на своего попутчика, оглядывает его пристально с ног до головы. В получившемся образе нет и намека на угрозу, показалось.

\- Обеспокоенный взгляд, - комментирует Френк свои эмоции. Уже что-то.

А Уэсли улыбается, как ни в чем ни бывало, как он это делал уже миллионы-миллиарды раз, как будто все нипочем, хоть как-нибудь, лишь бы выглядеть сносно и не пугать Френка:

\- Глупости, уж за кого не стоит беспокоиться, так это за меня.

\- Потому что ты сам за себя не беспокоишься?

\- Уж точно не за себя, - Уэс оглядывается по сторонам, трет бровь, оживляется, что-то вспомнив, - ты так и не ответил мне, куда направляешься?

\- Домой.

\- И далеко это?

\- Блаф, Канзас.

\- Не сильно, - кивает Уэсли сам себе. – Автостопом добираешься?

\- Пешком.

Чтобы не вляпаться в еще больший ступор, Гибсон малодушно решает не спрашивать, откуда добирается пешком Френк, потому что даже отсюда до Блаф-сити не меньше шести сотен миль, и это, простите, пиздец.

\- Подброшу тебя, - говорит он, не раздумывая.

\- Если тебе по пути, - не возражает Френк.

\- А мне везде по пути. Только давай утром выдвинемся, я спать хочу мертвецки, - организм Уэсли тут же зевает его ртом, едва заслышав слово «спать». Гибсон, не раздеваясь, сползает в горизонтальное положение и тут же отключается вместе с обнадеживающим «конечно» в ответ.

*

На машине до дома Френка не больше 10 часов. Если не останавливаться на поесть, размяться, отлить в поле, поржать над лисой, бегущей вдоль трассы, поматериться над картой.

\- Вечером будешь дома, - говорит Уэсли бодрым голосом, пока Френк мурлычет под нос какие-то песни.

Он совсем успокоился с этой маской и, прямо начиная с раннего утра, производит исключительно адекватное впечатление. Гибсон тоже заметно подрасслабился после полноценного сна, ему даже непривычно с легкой головой и сытым завтраком желудком. Почему он не додумался до этого раньше? Куда-то гнал на сверхзвуковых, хотя скорее откуда-то.

\- Отлично поёшь, - с удовольствием делает он Френку комплимент.

\- Смущенная улыбка, - отзывается тот.

Уэсли нравится эта его манера произносить эмоции вслух, нет необходимости додумывать и сомневаться. Френк вообще весь какой-то внезапно комфортный - прямой, бесхитростный, не без странностей, но кто без них? Он как сам-по-себе-кот: идет, куда считает нужным, говорит, что думает, легко вычленяет из шуток правду, задает неудобные вопросы, искренне не считает их неудобными. И, вроде, простой, но непредсказуемый. Казалось бы, такое сочетание качеств должно отталкивать, но работает с точностью до наоборот.

\- Ты сторонишься людей, - просто и без предисловий говорит Френк, когда они отъезжают от мини-маркета, где запасались едой.

\- Знаю, на что способен сам, и не доверяю остальным, - на автомате откликается Уэс, хотя почти сразу жалеет об этом.

\- Ты выглядишь, как хороший человек.

Святая простота.

\- В наше время можно выглядеть как угодно - как я или как организатор Порохового заговора, да хоть как последний король Шотландии.

\- Ты помогаешь мне, - не возражая, констатирует Френк.

\- Это, к сожалению, не делает меня хорошим.

\- Для меня – делает.

\- Добро в отдельно взятом порыве, - смеется Гибсон, – мелковато в масштабе вселенной, - ему неуютно давать оценки собственным поступкам.

\- Ты все вещи рассматриваешь из космоса? – всерьез удивляется Френк.

\- Чтобы не забывать о собственной ничтожности.

Но попытки Уэсли отшутиться отскакивают от его попутчика со звоном.

\- Быть маленьким и скромным – не самая благородная роль, - говорит Френк. - Ничтожность никого не вдохновляет, даже если она удобна окружающим. Мы хотим блистать и сверкать, не только некоторые из нас, но все и каждый. А научившись сиять, мы неосознанно побуждаем к этому всех окружающих. Когда мы сами освобождаемся от своих страхов, мы автоматически освобождаем других.©

\- Это ты сам придумал? – спрашивает Уэс пришибленно.

\- Нет, это из фильма Тренер Картер.

Переваривая услышанное, Гибсон долго молчит.

* 

После полудня солнце печет так оглушающе, что никакие окна нараспашку не спасают. Уэсли избавился от своей куртки еще пару сотен миль назад, а вот Френк решает выпутаться из олимпийки, оставшись в майке, только сейчас. Оглядываясь на него, Гибсон замечает краем глаза блестящие дорожки пота на границе с маской, но никак это не комментирует. Его отвлекает довольно крепкий верх спутника: четко очерченные трапеции, ключицы вразлет, вкупе с красивыми руками и этими его охуительными пальцами.

Красивый мужик вообще, и с лицом у него точно все в порядке, вот уж кому маска точно не нужна. _Завидуй молча, Уэсли._

\- О чем ты сейчас думаешь? – в который уже раз наблюдательно спрашивает Френк.

Уэс усмехается:

\- О невозможности быть кем-то другим.

\- Ты бы хотел? Кем?

\- Ну, не знаю, - вслух размышляет водитель, - актером каким-нибудь крутым, играл бы в военных драмах, погибал где-нибудь в битве при Дюнкерке.

\- Из-за славы?

\- Скорее ради возможности погибнуть, не умирая взаправду. Пережить свой уход и возродиться с воспоминанием о нем. Увидеть это со стороны.

С Френком никак не получается вести легкую ненавязчивую беседу, все неизменно скатывается в какую-то игру слов. Хотя насчет игры Уэс не уверен до конца. Скорее это похоже на бессознательный выплеск, который даже для себя самого порой открытие.

\- Я бы хотел быть супер-героем, - мечтательно тянет Френк.

\- А кто бы не хотел, - поддакивает Гибсон. – Летать и перемещать предметы на расстоянии?

\- Можно и так.

\- А я бы мысли читал.

\- Пришлось бы от тебя прятаться под шапочкой из фольги, - в голосе слышится улыбка.

\- Твои я бы не стал.

\- Мы бы были друзьями и вместе открыли школу для одаренных детей…

 _Идиллия_ , тихо смеется Уэсли.

Остаток дороги они так и перекидываются сокровенным, небрежно замаскированным под бред.

*

Перед въездом в Блаф, Уэс сворачивает на пустынную заправку, и они с Френком долго сидят на вынесенных прямо в поле белых покоцанных пластиковых стульях, пьют дешевый кофе, глядя, как солнце опускается в пролесок неподалеку. От трагичной красоты момента хочется закурить, Гибсон лишь после вспоминает, что никогда не курил. Может, стоило? Сигареты успокаивают и все такое.

\- Куда ты дальше? – спрашивает Френк.

\- Не знаю. Туда, - Уэсли неопределенно махает рукой со стаканчиком, расплескивая кофе по сторонам, чертыхается и стряхивает капли с рукава.

\- А где твой дом? – не унимается тот.

\- Не уверен, что он у меня есть. По крайней мере я его пока не встречал.

_Смешно даже, обычно в романтических фильмах так говорят о второй половинке. А он, блин, о доме._

В преддверии расставания вся дешевая бравада теряет смысл. И Френк вдруг, сам того не зная, разговаривает с настоящим Уэсли, неприкаянным, из последних сил барахтающимся в своих мыслях, упрямо ищущим свое место среди семи миллиардов вариаций.

\- Я тебя еще увижу?

\- А я? – Гибсон смотрит в глаза маски устало, но по-доброму.

\- Это вопрос с подвохом? – проницательно замечает Френк.

Уэсли кивает и, помедлив, добавляет:

\- Я говорю о тебе БЕЗ маски.

\- Она тебя смущает? Мне кажется, иногда ты смотришь на нее почти с ужасом.

\- Скажем так, твое лицо мне нравится больше.

\- Оно странное, - вздыхает Френк.

\- Не страннее моего, но уж точно симпатичнее.

\- Мне нравятся твои глаза.

\- Ну… спасибо, наверное, - покашливает Уэс.

На какое-то время между ними повисает молчание.

\- Я не уверен, но попробовать можно, - в тишине говорит Френк.

Гибсон было оборачивается, чтобы уточнить, о чем он, но вид напряженных пальцев, в нерешительности скользящих по краям хитро улыбающегося пластика, и так все объясняет. И кажется, даже мысли о предполагаемом действии, причиняют их владельцу боль.

\- Давай, я.

Он сомневается, что Френк позволит, и предлагает, лишь бы сказать хоть что-то. Привычная клоунская тактика. Однако его попутчик уже в который раз удивляет, послушно опуская руки.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Я ее снял? – переспрашивает Уэсли от неожиданности.

\- У тебя точно получится, - отзывается Френк сдавленно.

\- А если получится не «точно», а «все плохо»?

\- Ты боишься?

У него, как у маленького ребенка, столько вопросов.

Уэсли нервно облизывает губы. Ощущения напоминают паузу перед выстрелом.

\- Не за себя, - уходит он от ответа.

Френк молчит.

\- Ну ладно, ладно, уговорил! – сдается Гибсон, порывисто поднимаясь. – Приготовься. Готов?

Он невесомо тянет Гая Фокса прочь, готовый остановиться в любую секунду, но Френк не произносит ни слова. Шумно дышит, жмурит глаза и стискивает руками подлокотники, но молчит.

Уэсли давно уже вернулся на свой стул, допивает остывший кофе, щурится на окружающий пейзаж, размышляет, куда двинется дальше, и искоса разглядывает своего спутника.

\- Просто открой глаза, - говорит он едва слышно, - и ты поймешь, что ничего не изменилось.

 _Живой ты или мертвый, мир продолжает существовать_. _И ему до фени на твои комплексы и психические расстройства._

\- Знаешь, - вдруг говорит Френк, - еще совсем недавно у меня была голова-маска из папье-маше, я с детства носил ее, не снимая…- от понимания, ЧТО он только что услышал, а чуть ранее СДЕЛАЛ, у Гибсона шевелятся волосы на затылке. - Она бы тебе не понравилась.

\- Хорошо, что я ее не видел, - рассеянно отзывается Уэс.

Френк вздрагивает ресницами, слабые прикосновения ветра на лице непривычны, но странным образом не вызывают отторжения, и он, рискнув, приоткрывает один глаз. Перед ним все тот же пейзаж, будто Уэсли прав.

\- Она была отличная, - вздыхает он и медленно впускает в себя полную картину окружающего. С осторожностью скользит взглядом по кромкам особенно ярких участков.

\- Что с ней произошло?

\- Сломалась, когда меня сбила машина.

\- Ну, знаешь, если выбирать между вами, пусть лучше она, чем ты, - комментирует Гибсон, для него этот выбор настолько прост, что даже завидно. Френк бы, наверное, выбрал другое. – Просто думай, что ее время пришло. А твое - еще нет.

Непрошенные флешбеки с размаха бьют Уэсли в затылок и оседают в горле. Он бы тоже выбрал это «другое». Проблема в том, что выбора никто не предлагает.

\- Я буду скучать по ней, - врезаются в его мысли слова Френка.

\- Это нормально, - Гибсон уже сжился с этой мыслью, - мы все по кому-то скучаем.

Они словно произносят погребальную речь над могилой своего прошлого со всеми его привычными, дорогими сердцу образами и длинным молчанием в конце.

*

Френк все еще не может смотреть ему в глаза, зато на руки, сцепленные на пластиковом стаканчике – вполне. Гибсону этого достаточно. «Ты», указывает он на Френка и оттопыривает большой палец. Тот едва различимо улыбается: «Нет ты», - возвращает жест. И то ли Уэсли забывается, то ли хочет проверить мелькнувшую догадку, но его рука вдруг взлетает, чтобы насмешливо покрутить пальцем у виска: «Дурак». А Френк неожиданно ведется. На пару спешащих мимо секунд их глаза наконец встречаются.

_Нет, это ты дурак, Уэсли._

*

Они расстаются у дома в густых сумерках. Уэсли не выходит из машины, а Френк не нагибается к открытому окну, просто держится пальцами за раму со стороны пассажирского сидения.

\- Мне кажется, - доносится снаружи, - ты найдешь меня, если захочешь.

\- Не исключено, - усмехается Гибсон. Ему и правда хочется в это верить.

\- С тобой все будет в порядке?

Уэс не хочет врать ни да, ни нет.

\- Не исключено, - вполне себе компромисс.

\- Уэсли, - зовет его Френк. Ласково так, этим его офигительным голосом.

\- М? – отзывается Гибсон, гипнотизирую приборную панель.

\- Спасибо тебе.

Уэс выдыхает, стряхивая оцепенение, и поворачивает ключ зажигания, словно в холодную воду прыгает.

\- Береги себя, Френк.

И тот отходит от окна, поднимает руку в прощальном жесте на фоне аккуратного домика:

\- До встречи.

На лицо Гибсона бесконтрольно лезет улыбка. _Не исключено_.


End file.
